


High Wire

by SkiesTheKye



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Cutting, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai are best friends, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai might be in a relationship, M/M, Not so good life, Oops, Rich Family, WHY DO I HATE MYSELF, You matter, light fluff, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesTheKye/pseuds/SkiesTheKye
Summary: Everyone thought Kyungsoo had the perfect life; his parents were rich, he lived in a big house, he drove a fancy car and never had to work a day in his life. Yet nothing was perfect underneath it all.





	High Wire

**Author's Note:**

> Aka it was three in the morning and I hate myself.

Kyungsoo lived a pretty average life. He had two parents; a father and a mother, and a brother; Do Seungsoo. He went to school, he had friends, and went out at times. What wasn’t average was the size of the house, the price of his car, and the bruises that lined his body. Kyungsoo hid them well; his smile made everything seem better. No one asked him how home life was like. They didn’t care. He was the rich prince and that meant everything was fine.

Jongin was different. He didn’t know what was happening but he knew it wasn’t good for Kyungsoo. He wouldn’t ask what was wrong, Kyungsoo could tell him if he needed too.

~

"Whoa there, what's the rush D.O.?" Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at Jongin's nickname for him. He didn't have the time to correct him. If he wasn't at home on time, he might not be able to smile off his pain.

"I have to get home. I won't be able to hang out tonight." Kyungsoo's father was already upset about Seungsoo being late to the family Sunday dinner. He wasn't going to be late tonight.

"Oh, okay. I'll just see you tomorrow then." Kyungsoo waved at Jongin, running to his car. Jongin watched the older speed off from the parking lot. Something was definitely off.

~

The screaming and pleading started way before the hits even began. Kyungsoo didn't make a sound as blow after blow landed on his body. His mother begged his father to stop, only for him to throw her quite literally down the hall. She was scared for her son, but she couldn't leave her husband. She had no where else to go. This was her second marriage and it had saved her and her sons from the streets. The beatings were something she could put up with if it meant she would have a roof over her head. The punches are scratches lasted another ten minutes. Kyungsoo was left in the hallway battered and bruised, his mother's screams filling his head as his mother tried to run away from more scars. His school uniform was torn and bloody, a new one would be needed for school the next day. This was the fifth one this month. There was no end to the horror he lived in.

~

Jongin was worried about Kyungsoo. The older always put on a brave face, his smile wide and eyes bright, but Jongin knew underneath that smile was pain. He didn't know what Kyungsoo was going through; he never bothered to ask and Kyungsoo never told. Today would be different.

Jongin found himself knocking on Kyungsoo's front door. He had to know what was really going on with him. Mrs. Do answered the door with a smile. "Hello Jongin. Kyungsoo's in his room. He'll be happy to see you." She stepped away from the door to let him in. Jongin noted the small cut underneath her eye and the bruises on her neck. He didn't say anything, it wasn't his place too, but he knew that wasn't right. He bowed respectfully at her before rushing to Kyungsoo's room.

~

"Kyungsoo! I know you're in there! Open the door!" Jongin slammed his fist against the hard wood door. It screamed in protest and Jongin feared the door would break. "D.O., c'mon. Let me talk to you. Please." Jongin's voice dropped down to a whisper. He was scared that something bad was happening to Kyungsoo. He didn't want to lose his best friend. Jongin didn't want to lose the older to the demons running inside his head, or the real ones Jongin couldn't see. He didn't want either to be true. He wished those things didn't exist. If he could he would wrap Kyungsoo in a warm cocoon and protect him for the rest of his life, but that wouldn't work. Life had a way of ripping the most precious things away from the world. But Jongin wouldn't stand for that. He was going to protect Kyungsoo at all costs.

~

Kyungsoo would rather much die than have to live his life with this way. He didn't like having to put on a fake smile every time he got a new bruise, he didn't like telling his friends that he fell down the stairs or he should pay more attention to the sidewalk than his phone when he walked, he didn't like ditching out on Jongin all the time because he was scared of getting beat up on, and he didn't like running from his home barefooted and bloody because he couldn't take all the pain anymore. He rushed to his room's bathroom, grabbing a broken razor from the top of his secret drawer. He never wanted to use the razor, he just liked looking at the shining rainbow it made when the light hit it just right, but now he was tired of feeling all the pain and wanted to end it all. He closed the door behind him, pressing the razor to clean marble skin of his wrist, drawling a line and covering paleness with crimson. He hissed at the pain, but quickly got over the sting, pressing more lines in his skin. The blood dripped down his arm, hitting the floor and painting a dark picture on the white tile. He felt good, the movement become easier as he carved out more patches, moving to the other forearm that was covered in purple and red bruises. He didn't press deep enough to burst any veins or kill himself. He didn't want that. He just wanted to feel better. He just wanted to look at the crimson running out of him, watching it pool at his feet. It was satisfying and it did him good. He crumpled to his knees as more blood rushed down his arms. He laughed humorously, tugging his hands through his hair, pulling tightly on the loose locks. To the outside world, Kyungsoo looked crazy, but to him, he was coping with the pain. And that's all that matter.

~

Jongin was tired and pleading with the opposite side of the door. He kicked the door handle as hard as he could, cracking the surface of the door enough for the lock to loosen its grip. He opened the door, crossing the threshold into Kyungsoo's world. "Kyungsoo?" Jongin frantically looked over the room, trying to spot the small boy in the darkness. He wasn't anywhere in sight. "The bathroom." He whispered to himself, turning in his spot to walk toward the bathroom. He launched himself at the door, finding the shell of a small boy sitting in the middle of a pool of his own blood. "Kyungsoo!" Jongin crouched down next to the older, looking over his body, marking down in his mind everything wrong with the image. Kyungsoo was covered in bruises and cuts, his school uniform trashed, and his eyes bloodshot. He had blood in his hair and on his face with tears mixed in. "Kyungsoo, why?" The older looked up at Jongin, a sad smile on his face. 

"I'm bad aren't I? I'm worthless, right?" Jongin shook his head. Why Kyungsoo ever think something like that about himself?

"No. D.O., you're neither one of those things. Why would you say that about yourself?" Kyungsoo shook his head, more tears trailing down his face. It's all he ever heard from his father. He was worthless, he was the bastard son that should've never been born and so much more grotesque things. "It's fine. You're going to be fine." Jongin spoke softly, not sure if he could do anything to fix the mess that was laying before him.

~

Jongin took his time in bleaching the floor, before even turning to Kyungsoo's wounds. He wanted to give the younger more time to cope with whatever was going through his mind at the moment. He slowly picked the boy off the ground. He sat Kyungsoo on the edge of the sink counter, pulling his arms up to see the cuts on the wrists. Jongin had never seen so many marks made on skin before in his life. He remembered the way Kyungsoo's skin had looked before. It was smooth without a blemish to be scene, now it was red and raw. Jongin grabbed a cloth from underneath the sink bay. He poured water over the cloth before pressing it to Kyungsoo's wrist. The older hissed, biting down on his lip to stop the tears. "I'm sorry. It's gonna hurt a bit." Kyungsoo stared hard at Jongin. He couldn't understand why the younger had never asked him what was wrong or anything like the sort. Most people would be quick to ask questions or judge, but Jongin wasn't. 

"Don't you want to know what's wrong?" Jongin looked up from his work of wrapping up Kyungsoo's arms. He shook his head, looking back down. He was almost done and didn't want to be distracted.

"Not unless you're willing to tell me. I don't need to know the business of your house or you, unless you're comfortable with telling me." Jongin rubbed his thumbs softly across the bandage skin. He still couldn't believe Kyungsoo would do that to himself, but he wasn't about to ask questions. "Do you want to tell me?" Kyungsoo shook his head slightly. He wasn't ready to tell Jongin everything about his life. He didn't want the younger to judge him about the things in his house. He had a feeling that Jongin wouldn't do that, but he just couldn't open his mouth about it. Jongin could take care of him without all the details; like how he was doing now. The younger nodded with a slight smile. Jongin moved into between the older's thighs, laying his arms around Kyungsoo's small frame. "Do you want to sleep? You've had a rough day." Kyungsoo nodded, leaning into Jongin's warm body. He was getting tired and with Jongin there he could sleep peacefully. 

~

Jongin traced shapes onto Kyungsoo's bandaged forearm. The movements were lulling Kyungsoo to sleep, but he wasn't quite ready to close his eyes. He turned into the younger's body, trying to steal some of his warmth. "Are you cold?" The older nodded slightly, twisting his free hand into Jongin's shirt. The younger dropped his hand from Kyungsoo's arm, wrapping it around the older's waist and pulling him slightly closer. It didn't surprise the Jongin that Kyungsoo was cold. He did lose a lot of blood and with how small he was, it couldn't be healthy.

"Thank you." Kyungsoo mumbled against Jongin. He looked down at the older, surprised at the sudden praise.

"It's no big deal. I've always been your personal heater." Kyungsoo chuckled softly, leaning back to look at Jongin. The younger furrowed his brow in confusion. What was so funny?

"Not for this. For being here for me." Kyungsoo reached up slightly to peck the younger's lips softly. Jongin was taken back. He wasn't expecting anything like that from Kyungsoo. They had some lingering feelings for each other, but not enough to fully develop into anything strong. Their friendship at the moment was enough for them and things like that weren't in the job description at all. Kyungsoo curled back into Jongin with a yawn. "You understand so much, without me having to explain it. That's all I could ask for. Thanks, Kai." Jongin smiled slightly, wrapping his arms tightly around Kyungsoo.

"Don't mention it, D.O,." He whispered, pressing his lips against the older's forehead. He laid his head on top of Kyungsoo's, closing his eyes. Light snores filled the room and Jongin knew everything was going to be fine in some way or another. 


End file.
